


打赌吗教授 /HP双教授AU

by Ontontu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ontontu/pseuds/Ontontu
Summary: HP AU片段集想到哪，写到哪，时间线混乱





	1. 1-19

1.学生间的窃窃私语

“听说我们的新任黑魔法防御术教授是史上最年轻的梅林骑士团成员？”  
“学生时代是个连麦格教授都头疼的捣蛋鬼？”  
“韦斯莱兄弟的至交好友？”  
“哈特教授像当年斯内普讨厌哈利一样讨厌他？”  
“终极巫师考试全优毕业？”

学生们窃窃私语并不能影响入学晚餐的进程，四张属于不同学院的长桌堆满食物，长胡子亚瑟校长也像往常一样拿起勺子敲了敲桌上的高脚杯。

“同学们，我向大家介绍一下本学期新任黑魔法防御术教授，盖瑞·安文。”

 

2\. 关于三强争霸赛  
“他是史上唯一一位拉着同性教授跳开场舞的三强争霸赛选手？”  
“听说是因为一个赌注？”  
“还为了救德姆斯特朗的参赛者放弃了近在咫尺的冠军？”

 

3.迟到

“请你解释一下为何又一次在魔法史课堂上迟到了安文先生。”  
“对不起教授，我忙着把名字投进火焰杯里去了。”  
“我劝你少做点无用功艾格西，如果是你这种不尊重课堂秩序的人代表学校出赛，那就该被计入到霍格沃兹一段校史耻辱篇去。”  
“如果真的是我，我能邀请你跳开场舞吗？”  
“呵，有何不可？”

 

4.利息

哈特教授想起今天似乎还没支付利息，于是他站在教室外等艾格西下课出来。  
虽然不愿承认，不过重新回到学校的艾格西是个极其出色且具有吸引力的年轻人，以至于课程结束十分钟有余，仍有一群学生在讲桌前围住他聊天讨论。  
哈利不得不敲门进去，并摆出一副明显有要事找安文教授商讨的表情。好在他的黑脸向来对除了艾格西之外的学生非常有效，围在讲桌前的学生迅速散去，除了那个小混蛋仍旧在慢条斯理的收拾自己的上课用具。  
“哈利，你什么时候来的？”小混蛋还装作惊讶的抬头看着他。  
哈特教授的黑脸一直到小混蛋走过来抱住他，含住他的下唇轻舔他的嘴角时才得到缓解。

 

5.教授宿舍也有密道

哈特教授对着画框说出口令进门后，一点也不吃惊自家传出悠扬婉转的女低音，同时客厅中还坐着一个小混蛋。  
“这是什么？”面对自己橡木柜上放着的黑碟子一样的东西，哈特教授表示不解。  
“麻瓜的东西，唱片机。”小混蛋回过头来，睁着那双从学生时代起就摄人心魄的绿眼睛回答他。  
“当年在礼堂天花板上的熠熠星光下，你穿着黑色天鹅绒礼服向我走来，是我永远难以忘怀的时刻哈利。”  
如果小混蛋说这话的时候没有一手掐着他的腰，另一只手揉着他的屁股，他应该还是很开心的。

 

6.我知道你打的是什么主意

“今天是周一，我明天和周四没课，周三的课在下午。”  
“偏爱红茶味。”  
“住在你对面。”  
“画像口令是牛津好过布洛克。”  
“我们的房间都在顶楼，不额外施加隔音咒，也不会有声音传出。”  
“我的床头有横杆，你的床是四柱床，你应该懂得因地制宜。”  
“你房间后来翻修过因此浴缸比较大，且浴室有天窗风景不错。”  
“鉴于对你恶劣本质的透彻了解，我并不介意先给你点甜头，或者支付些利息以换取你最终条件不那么苛刻的可能。”

 

7\. 哈特教授不喜欢宠物狗

狗是麻瓜喜欢的宠物，纯血巫师多喜欢猫或者猫头鹰。因此哈特教授一直对艾格西的宠物狗JB嗤之以鼻。直到他周三晚上下课回到教授宿舍，穿着家居服坐在沙发上喝茶看报纸的时，突然听到壁炉后传来沙沙响声，而小混蛋叫着JB的声音若有若现。  
正当哈特教授怀疑是不是自己幻听，一人一狗竟然推开壁炉旁边的书柜闯进了他的客厅。小混蛋毫无私闯民宅的自觉，甚至抱起JB绕着坐在沙发上目瞪口呆的他走了一圈。  
“格兰芬多的教授休息室竟然有通向斯莱特林教授休息室的密道。有传闻说两位创始人都曾住在这里，你猜猜他们是什么关系？”  
于是在小混蛋挤在他身边坐下，且手已经伸进他睡衣里后哈特教授不从牙缝中挤出几个字来：  
“小混蛋我今天已经付过利息了。”

 

8\. 公主

“听说瑞典王室对他青睐有加？”  
“公主殿下对他一见倾心？”

 

9.小崽子长大了

“艾格西，请容我代表整个瑞典皇室对你致以最崇高的敬意与最崇高的感谢。不过我有些好奇，以你的天赋与学识，进入魔法部，或者为其他家族效力轻而易举，你为何要如此铤而走险直接对抗黑巫师？况且现在高官厚禄唾手可得。为何要回学校当个毫无前途的教授？”

“公主殿下，我不得不纠正你，教授并不是毫无前途的职业，霍格沃兹史上最杰出的校长之一西弗勒斯·斯内普，就曾经是黑魔法防御术教授。  
更何况我的目的向来只有一个，而帮你们除掉盘踞在黑暗森林的黑巫师，是最快达成我目的的方法。”

10.哈特教授非常讨厌艾格西

“你有没有觉得斯莱特林的哈特教授一直在针对你？”格兰芬多的休息室中，洛克希坐在蓝色天鹅绒扶手椅上捧着一本厚厚的校史看着躺在沙发上吃着巧克力蛙的艾格西说道。  
“高贵的蛇院纯血统不是向来讨厌我们吗？”艾格西有些不以为然。  
不过后来，在艾格西拉着洛克希偷偷从后门遛进魔法史教室后，他们知道了原因。  
意料之中的，哈特教授并没有好心放过他们，“艾格西，格兰芬多由于你的傲慢扣五十分。”在一片格兰芬多同学们的怒目而视中艾格西不得不摆出一副讨好的脸色，并戳了下洛克希示意她一定要多举手回答问题。  
而在下课上交论文时，哈特教授瞟了一眼艾格西勉强拼凑出的作业嘲笑道：“你父亲曾经是我最杰出的学生之一，可惜后来为了你的母亲抛弃一切回了麻瓜界。不知道你会不会步他后尘。我劝你好好上课，免得最后毕不了业还不如你那个懦夫父亲。”

 

11.艾格西没有登记自己的阿尼玛格斯

“我劝你不要在临近毕业的关头还尝试些杂七杂八的东西，小猫咪。”哈利感受到图书馆角落的魔法波动后，不得不推开个人学习室的门来查看里面的学生。而看到里面坐着的小混蛋正在对着书籍尝试阿尼玛格斯变形术，且已经露出和麦格教授相似的虎斑猫咪花纹后，不由在内心嗤笑，原来是一只小猫咪？  
“我以为你会敲门的哈特教授。”艾格西丝毫没有被撞破不遵守校规行为的恐慌，甚至还装模作样的理了理衣领。  
“我不希望看到任何一个学生在毕业前夕还要因为胡乱变形给庞弗雷夫人添麻烦，虽然你能不能毕业都还是个问题吧小猫咪。”  
“如果我的七门N.E.W.T.考试全部优秀，你能答应我一个条件吗哈特教授？”

 

12.  
“小猫咪？”酒足饭饱后哈特教授懒洋洋的靠在沙发上看着艾格西伸魔杖指挥碗碟们清洗自己之后放入柜子中。  
“嗯？”艾格西已经习惯了哈利对自己的种种奇怪称呼，见惯不怪的答应着。  
“你的阿尼玛格斯学成了吗？”哈利问道。  
“学成了。”艾格西神色僵硬了一下，回答了三个字便不再说话。  
“哎呦，怎么啦。不要灰心嘛小混蛋，能掌握阿尼玛格斯的巫师可都是惊才艳艳的人物，你是一只小猫咪我也不会嘲笑你的。”哈利觉得自己能扳回一城，走过来将下巴靠在艾格西肩膀上从后面抱住他。  
艾格西不为所动的继续挥舞魔杖将桌上的餐巾重新摆好。然而过了一会就觉得好像有一颗毛茸茸的大头蹭着自己肩膀，而环在腰上的手臂变成了两只黄色的大肉垫。  
“哈利？”艾格西一转身便被一只金毛大狮子扑倒在地。  
“蛇院之星竟然是只狮子？”艾格西看到毛茸茸的哈利整个把自己扑倒在地毯上觉得心都要化了。他一下一下撸着哈利的毛毛，看着大狮子懒散的从他身上翻下去四脚朝天被他欢快的挠肚皮。

 

13.  
打定主意改邪归正做一个绅士的艾格西原本是不打算在没有登记的前提下变出自己的阿尼玛格斯形态的，直到哈利的爪子越来越不老实的伸向他的裤裆。人只有两只手，而金毛大狮子有四只爪子。很快艾格西寡不敌众硬了起来，而始作俑者还懒洋洋躺回地上等他给挠肚皮，褐色的水汪汪大眼睛里写着的全是你奈我何？  
艾格西感受了一下自己的硬度，翻身压住了大狮子。低头咬住哈利的耳尖低声说道：  
“你猜小猫咪能不能压住你？”  
原本胜券在握的哈利突然感受了从小混蛋身上学到过很多次的翻车快感，还没等他来得及想明白，他已经被一只同样金光灿灿的大老虎压在了身下。

 

14.我猜你的条件是：

就算哈特教授从不愿意承认，他也一直都很清楚艾格西是个非常聪明且极有灵性年轻人，甚至在很多方面超出了他的父亲。  
他如果能把恶作剧以及跳脱的心思收一收，一定可以一路由级长升到学生会主席，顺带收割一打男女爱慕者。  
他也不知道为什么面对艾格西那张欠揍的脸总能让他答应些匪夷所思的条件，甚至忘了反问他如果没达到要怎么办。  
小混蛋的最后一门终极巫师考试恰好是他的魔法史，他看得出艾格西和平常有些不一样，除了眼神有些疲倦整个人都太沉稳了，巫师袍里的衬衫穿得一丝不苟，领带也好好打了温莎结系在脖子上，看着他的眼神也不再像往常一样带着挑衅而是平静占据大多数。  
除了最后交卷时艾格西给了他一个如同上次一样的，带着挑衅且胜券在握的笑容。  
毕业典礼，不出所料是艾格西作为全有巫师上台接受亚瑟的祝福。  
他隐约猜到了小混蛋会提出什么方面的条件，除了没猜到他在办公室开着门等了一整天，也没等来从不敲门的艾格西。

 

15.我  
“好久不见，艾格西。”这应该是除了在开学典礼上和大家一起说的那句“欢迎”外哈利再一次见到艾格西时候说的第一句话。而艾格西也不再像学生时代那样跟在他身后，而是现在两人并排走在一起。  
“我很想你，哈利。”艾格西说道。  
如果说学生时代艾格西还多少估计着格兰芬多的分数不敢太过分，那么现在和哈利成为同事后开始恢复本性变得肆无忌惮。  
宵禁的钟声响起，走廊上传来几声急促的脚步后便恢复了安静。  
“没有宵禁了很开心？”哈利不像之前一样，面对艾格西时不时的语出惊人都加以讽刺或者回击，不过他看到艾格西笑得十分开心也不免想要开口问他。  
“你知道我为什么开心哈利。”  
等出了教学楼大门，两人一路无话的通过教学楼后花园旁边的小径走回教师庄园，刚一进门他便被小混蛋一把抱住将门撞上，随后被箍在怀里吻着。  
他象征性的挣扎了两下，给自己撞得发痛的后背找了小混蛋的手臂当靠垫。其它能做的就是在被亲到即将断气时哼两声，向来悟性极高的小混蛋就会暂时放过他的嘴唇给两个人一个喘息的空档，随后重新开始轻咬他的上下唇，舌尖深入牙关轻舔过他的口腔上颚，他被亲的浑身战栗，根本不知道过了多久，小混蛋终于将亲吻归于表面，轻啄他的嘴唇嘴角甚至鼻子。  
“这么久没有回来找你兑现条件，我要收点利息。”艾格西虽然还在抱着他，不过两人总算分开了点距离。  
什么利息，小混蛋真的是从来没讲过道理。可他听见自己说“好”。

 

16.毕业前夕  
“爸，我打算去瑞典对抗黑巫师。”  
“我记得兰斯洛特有意推荐你进入傲罗办公室接受训练，你是觉得三年太久了想一步到位？”  
“我想回霍格沃滋任教，而除了熬履历外的唯一可行办法就是对魔法部作出巨大贡献。我记得瓦伦丁一向非纯血巫师恨之入骨。除掉他应该算得上巨大贡献吧。”  
“那么看来是学校里有一个让你不愿等待的期待。”李看着他的儿子，原本摇晃着雪花球蹒跚学步的孩子已经长大了。  
“你也许会受伤，也许会失败，甚至会死亡，而你的期待也许毕竟并不了解着一切，甚至了解了也不见得会接受你。就算这样，你也不会后悔吗？”  
“那你今晚和我回去，我介绍帕西瓦尔给你。他是梅林骑士团成员。他会替我好好考验你，向他证明你是我的儿子！”

 

17\. 保护神奇动物课教授海格

海格最近培育出一个新品种蝴蝶是格兰芬多人尽皆知的喜讯。而身为蝴蝶狂热爱好者的纯血斯莱特林哈利哈特也得到了这个消息。然而碍于狮子与蛇之间的世仇，哈利几乎从没和海格搭过话，更别说现在让他主动开口去提能不能参观一下他的培养园了。

不过，他看着坐在落地窗边坐垫上正逗弄着一只花园小精灵的艾格西。  
“帕西告诉我海格培育出一种新蝴蝶？”哈利走过去坐在另一个垫子上，  
“是啊。”  
“可否麻烦你为我引荐一番？”哈利面对明显在装傻的艾格西。  
“求我。”艾格西欠揍的语气让哈利开始反思自己在他学生时代是不是应该对他态度好一点，免得现在他不得不付出诶外的代价来满足小混蛋的要求。  
他暗自叹了口气，对付以折磨人为乐敌人的最好方式就是迅速认怂把这个过程缩到最短。他伸出手揽住艾格西的脖子送上一个吻之后在他耳边轻声说  
“求你了。”  
不过在说完之后他就被按在了窗边的垫子上，原本穿在身上的家居裤被小混蛋一个咒语扒个精光。“喂。”  
而等下午他们终于可以出门的时候，他不得不穿一件高领毛衣来掩饰脖子上的奇怪痕迹，  
“干嘛不用个恢复咒把痕迹消掉？”艾格西随意套了件帽衫现在坐在窗框上踢着脚等他把巫师袍系好。  
“大概被你的懒惰影响不想挥魔杖。”话虽这么说，  
于是小混蛋从窗框上跳下来抱住他笑的浑身乱颤，笑声带动胸腔的共鸣通过薄薄的衣物传递过来震得他有些痒。

而等他们走到湖边，海格早已在门前等待，艾格西拉着他的手走向前去。海格的态度确实很不一样，完全不像是平常对斯莱特林人的嗤之以鼻。  
“所以，你就是安文夫人了？”海格裂开嘴笑着对他说。

 

18.魔药学教授梅林  
所有人都以为梅林教授是个拉文克劳，不过他的挚友哈利到很清楚梅林从里到外都是个不折不扣的格兰芬多。  
而近期令哈特教授恼火的一件事是自从艾格西从瑞典对抗黑巫师胜利归来，回来任教后，梅林便再也不看在和他是朋友的份上像学生时代那样不做任何表现，而是毫不掩饰对他的青眼有加。甚至他们三个人一起去猪头酒吧的次数也越发增加。  
在某次三个人喝的微醺并且艾格西全程都在试图阻止梅林不要在酒馆放声高歌之后，  
梅林揽着他的脖子对他说“我就说你早晚会栽在格兰芬多手里。”

 

19.  
他们唯一一次真正意义上的吵架，还是在火焰杯后。比赛结束后，整个霍格沃滋以礼堂为中心陷入一片狂欢。  
而他在回宿舍的路上堵到了原本该是今夜风云人物的艾格西。看着他穿着被巨龙口水浸湿了一半的袍子，头发上还沾着血迹。他讲出来的应该是关心而不是：  
“你就为了个陌生人抛弃了奖杯和学校荣誉？真像你父亲。”  
“我不希望任何一位客人在霍格沃滋的领土上死亡，这是我维护学校荣誉的方式。而如果你问我放弃奖杯选择救人以及我父亲当年放弃魔法娶我母亲是否值得，那么我告诉你：值得。”  
两个人的谈话不欢而散，他也只能把手中的恢复剂递给随后而来的洛克希，叮嘱他交给艾格西。


	2. 20-21

20\. 这不是条件

 

以哈特教授对小混蛋的了解程度来看，无论最后这个条件是不是操他，他应该都逃不过被操。索性还不如自己先主动学习一下相关知识。

他背着几乎无处不在的艾格西，偷偷翻阅了魔法史资料中关于性的部分，并通过匿名猫头鹰购买了一部分必需品。

然而在他第一次把自己关在盥洗室决定试试某些产品的时候，由于没经验而使清洁步骤耗时太久，以至于最终艾格西太过于担心而进来查看。

于是原本他一人的学习，变成了两人共同学习，共同进步，共同享受。

 

21.这才是条件

艾格西觉得今天他们从猪头酒吧出来，哈利开始变得有些不对劲，虽然他很开心哈利整个挂在他身上，不过在被脖子被勾住还要伸手搂住怀里大宝贝的时候，阻止梅林唱歌几乎变成了一件不可能的事。于是这一路他只能听着梅林高声大唱country road以及还要忍受怀里宝贝时不时随声附和两句mama mia。  
终于将梅林教授塞进他家大门后，艾格西总算能空出手专心对付哈利了，他先伸进哈利袍子里把他的魔杖拿出来避免误伤。而哈利似乎也懂得他们少了一个大麻烦，设身处地的自己变成了更大的麻烦，他开始拒绝挪动自己的步伐，而且把手伸进艾格西裤子里。艾格西被摸的一个机灵，他对着哈利的屁股抽了两下才阻止了他们在梅林家大门口被扒个精光。

两人明显都喝得有些神志不清之后，幻影移形明显是个不靠谱的计划。而哈利在被打了屁股后委屈的哼唧了两声，睁着含泪的双眼瞪着他，把手伸进自己裤子里上下撸动起来。艾格西顿时觉得有一团火热冲向身体下方，他咬牙把哈利的手从裤子里揪出来搭在自己脖子上，将人整个打横抱起。  
“啊”哈利发出一声小小的低呼，随后安静的靠着他的脖子不动了。等两人终于回了家，艾格西已经满头大汗，因为哈利从半路就开始舔他，火热的舌尖带着酒气从脖子直冲脑门，小艾格西也已经硬的快要撑破裤裆。他几乎是抱着哈利跌在沙发上，为了避免整个摔在哈利身上他整张脸直接撞上沙发靠背，鼻子被磨得生疼，他伸手解下哈利的巫师袍，然而哈利有重新开始不老实，艾格西不得不重新在他屁股上拍了两下才让人老实下来。  
“我去拿热毛巾，你休息一会。”艾格西说完飞快的亲了亲哈利的额头后转身冲向洗手间。

艾格西觉得自己回来的已经够快了，然而等他拿着醒酒药以及热毛巾回来后发现他的速度还是比不上现在正撅着屁股半趴在沙发上，将粘着润滑液的手指伸向自己后穴的哈利。雪白的右边臀瓣上还有个不甚明显的微红掌印。  
看到他走过来，哈利像是见到罐头的猫咪，抬起身跪在沙发上就朝着艾格西扑过来。为了抱住哈利不让他跌下沙发，以及不把手中的醒酒汤洒出来，艾格西的脸以一种及其别扭的姿势第二次撞上沙发靠背。而终于等艾格西让自己好好坐在沙发上后，哈利一巴掌把艾格西辛苦保护着的醒酒汤挥落在地上，而艾格西最后的一丝忍耐力消失殆尽。他一下把哈利掀在沙发上，给刚才就不断扭动蹭着他的屁股又补上两巴掌后，才开始站起来解开自己充满酒气的袍子。

而蜷缩在沙发上裤子脱到一半被揍了屁股的老教授盯着自己晶莹的指尖看了一会，突然找回了害羞为何物，不再直愣愣的看着艾格西转而对付起自己身上剩余的衣服。而脱到一半的裤子和内裤堆积在小腿似乎不是这个状态下的哈特教授能够搞定的难题。他伸手扒拉了一会之后着急的要哭，而刚把上身的最后一件T恤脱下的艾格西看到平常威风凛凛的哈特教授对着他露出如此无助的表情笑出声。  
他在沙发前面跪了下来，伸手握住哈利纤细的左边脚踝将哈利脚上的深灰色羊毛袜脱下，而看着一边袜子被脱下来的老教授开心的将另一只脚伸过来。雪白的脚趾踩住艾格西的牛仔裤膝盖向上攀爬，不过被艾格西抬头瞪了一眼后哈利瑟缩了一下停住了向上的动作，还伸手摸了摸自己的屁股。等解决了袜子问题，艾格西安抚似的将哈利的右脚同样放在自己膝盖上，把哈利哈利光滑的修长的小腿从内裤与袜子中解放出来。

完成这一切之后，他没有犹豫直接起身将已经光溜溜的哈利扛在肩上，并伸手扶住他的屁股。  
“宝贝，让我们去床上。”  
大概因为柔软的部位面临威胁，被扛起来送到床上的过程中哈利格外安静。

艾格西能发誓被撩拨了这么久，他这次脱裤子的速度是有史以来最快的一次。随后他朝着床上正在继续玩弄自己后穴的哈利扑了上去。哈利在他身下哼唧了一声，而艾格西就着哈利刚才倒在手上以及臀缝中的润滑液加了一根自己的手指进去，哈利的括约肌已经十分柔软，似乎由于喝了酒的缘故，内里更加火热，艾格西缓慢用自己的手指追逐着哈利的指节，通过某个熟悉部位时还坏心眼的点了点。哈利不由得呻吟出声。  
如此隔靴搔痒明显满足不了胃口大了许多的哈特教授。他从喉咙里发出几声呜咽将自己的手指连带艾格西的一起从后穴中抽了出来。

平常他们做爱的时候，哈利最喜欢骑乘的姿势。想到今天喝了太多酒的缘故，艾格西已经准备换个让哈利不这么费力的体位，而哈利却一下子爬起来，泛红的眼睛睁的老大，将艾格西推倒在床，掰开自己的臀瓣坐了上去。

艾格西的阴茎直接送入了哈利后穴深处，终于得到抚慰的两人发出了一同舒心的叹息。哈利开始迫不及待的扭动腰肢上下起伏。为了稳住原本就喝的东倒西歪的哈利，艾格西只能两手扶住他的腰窝，腿部渐渐用力配合着哈利的起伏动作把阴茎送到哈利肠道深处。哈利的身体趁着酒劲原本就格外敏感，不一会就哭喊着射了出来，而艾格西也在哈利不住收缩的火热内壁中缴械投降。被精液灌满的哈利一下子软了腰扑在艾格西怀中。

哈利原本被情欲逼出的眼泪却有了止不住的架势，艾格西感到哈利的眼泪留到自己颈窝有些慌乱的开口问他：“宝贝你怎么了？”。  
“我知道你一直想操我。”哈利的语气像是天大的委屈瞬间爆发，甚至由默默掉眼泪转换成哭的抽抽搭搭，而含着重新开始硬的艾格西的后穴也跟着抽噎开始不住收缩。

“你能不能快点提条件！”哈利对着艾格西哭喊出声。  
感受到今夜哈利对自己极致眷恋的艾格西一下子慌了神：“哈利，哈利，我以为你很喜欢我们这样玩，别哭了，别哭了，宝贝，我停下还不行吗？”哈利的眼泪一下撰住艾格西的心脏，他说着边想要将阴茎退出哈利的后穴。  
“不许停！”如果刚才算是哭喊，那么现在简直就是哈利对艾格西想要将阴茎抽离自己身体的怒吼。  
于是艾格西看着暴怒的哈特教授边哭边撑着他的胸膛挺起身坐回了他的胯部，而他的阴茎早已重新硬了起来，随着动作在哈利的动作在他体内驰骋。  
最终两人再次一起迎来了高潮，而哈利也像是终于得到了满足从艾格西身上下来缩在他怀里躺下。哈利的眼泪终究还是令艾格西异常心疼，他一边揉着哈利软乎乎的屁股一边亲亲他的嘴唇说道：  
“你明明就很喜欢我啊。”  
这句话却像是突然点了炸弹，哈利又开始哭的抽噎却仍旧不肯松开艾格西的手臂。

“对啊我就是喜欢你,可是你只想玩弄我，我付了这么多利息，你一直都不肯提条件。”哈利的眼角和嘴角都向下垂着，仿佛受了天大的委屈。  
“好好好你说的都对，我现在就开始提条件好吗宝贝。”艾格西心疼的安慰哈利。  
而哈利看起来也想是终于听到了想听的话语，开始努力克制住自己的抽噎，抓住艾格西的胳膊等他开口。

艾格西看着眼角哭得通红，嘴唇被亲的红肿，眼神里全部都是自己的哈利。内心无比柔软，虽然他原本的计划并不应该发生在在两人都喝醉后，可也许现在就是最恰当的时机。在他还没意识到的时候，他就已经爱上了这个人。也许这一切从那只阴差阳错的舞蹈开始，又或者从哈利从未说明，却分明是关心的举动开始。

“哈利哈特，我要你永远只属于我一个人，你愿意嫁给我吗？”  
然而这句话一出口，哈利的眼泪却掉的更欢乐，“那你呢，我永远只喜欢你一个，你会一直都喜欢我吗，你还会喜欢别人。”  
艾格西有些哭笑不得，一向高智商的纯血统巫师，原来也有如此迷糊的时候，  
“凭什么我只喜欢你，你还要喜欢别人啊。”还没等艾格西来得及想好要怎么回答，哈利已经开始质问。  
“宝贝我都喜欢你这么多年了，你什么时候见我喜欢过别人了。”他只能无奈的对着哈特教授解释。  
不过等他说完这句之后，哈利把头往他颈窝处蹭了蹭闭着眼睛不说话了。而且从脸颊到耳根红了个透彻。看来哈特教授终于反应过来了。  
“和我结婚吧，哈利，这个条件我从考完试的那一刻就想好了。”艾格西吻过哈利的眼睛，鼻子，嘴巴，最后停留在耳边对他说道。


	3. Chapter 3

22.梅林的福灵剂

 

哈利很难说今天的自己到底是在什么条件下苏醒过来的，不过在清醒过来后，他艰难的从艾格西的手臂下面抽出自己的右手，对着昨夜谁都没想到要拉上的窗帘的窗户，看着手上那个银色的麻瓜小圈圈。

他的酒量没有这么差，如果真论起来，喝倒七八个梅林都没有什么问题。而令哈利感到更加无奈的是昨晚他全程都是清醒的。虽然当时并没有觉得不正常，不过现在经过一夜的沉淀，肯定有什么不对。因为昨夜讲出来的话并非完全是他的本意。

艾格西玩弄他？如果不是他对艾格西的全盘纵容，这世界上还没有第二个人能玩弄他。艾格西说的对，他确实很喜欢这种玩法，喜欢在不知真相的众人之中占据艾格西的全部，尤其对喜欢迅速晋升为霍格沃兹万人迷的安文教授在床上操弄自己的模样着迷。

他偶尔会作为老资历的教授去听艾格西讲课，坐在教室角落里，看着他曾经跳脱顽皮的学生，沉稳的站在讲台上向学生们讲解如何对抗黑巫师，牛津鞋踢踏过讲台，时不时在课堂内容中穿插几个惊心动魄的小故事，像个绅士。偶尔看一眼讲台下用狂热眼神盯着安文教授的学生，真是和多年前看着自己的小混蛋一模一样。

“你昨天亲我的时候，没有觉得有什么不对吗？”埋在他颈窝处的金色脑袋动了动他知道艾格西也醒了过来。于是他开口问道。  
“嗯？昨天，昨天你特别甜。”听声音哈利就知道艾格西还没完全清醒过来。不过小混蛋本人倒是朝他这边靠了靠，原本搭在腰上的手臂还移到了他屁股上揉捏了两下。哈利朝着艾格西那边翻了翻身，示意他兼顾一下另一边屁股，并且把戴着戒指的那只手伸回来揉了揉艾格西柔软的头发。  
“你没有尝到什么特殊的味道？比如什么熟悉的梅林制作的点心饮料的味道？”  
“所以你觉得昨天晚上吃了奇怪的东西？我还以为你相爱相杀玩腻了想换种玩法。”  
艾格西大概清醒的多了点，依旧闭着眼不过已经开始用嘴唇摸索着亲他，出师不利第一下只亲到下巴，还被胡茬扎得哼唧了一声。他在心里甜蜜的叹了口气，主动把自己的嘴唇送上去和艾格西来了个黏黏糊糊的早安吻。

等他们终于从床上爬起来，已经是下午茶的时间了。看着对他笑的百依百顺的艾格西，哈利不得不承认这种玩法确实也不错。鉴于他们俩谁都没有挥动魔杖做顿饭的力气，于是一拍即合先去教授休息室找点下午茶小甜点，然后去霍格莫德找点牛排或者意面之类的吃一下。

不过碰到正喝着茶的梅林笑眯眯的问他福灵剂效果如何，就明显需要他们暂时改变一下计划了。

 

23.哈特教授和新来的格兰芬多教授不和（福灵剂前）

“听说哈特教授讨厌格兰芬多的新教授？”  
“是啊，他总来听安文教授的课伺机找麻烦。”

哈利坐在教室角落看着艾格西在台上讲课，他当然知道成为史上最年轻的梅林骑士团成员要付出多大的努力，却从没仔细想过打破历史成为最年轻的黑魔法防御术教授需要付出多大代价。听着艾格西毫不在意的将曾在黑暗森林中留下的伤疤通过显形咒展示出来给学生们看，并顺带讲解了一番如何在尽量不受伤的情况下一个人对付三只被喂了魔药的炸尾螺。哈利知道自己的脸越来越黑，也知道肯定有学生会将他讨厌艾格西的谣言传的变本加厉。

下了课，哈利按捺不住打断了围着艾格西的学生，并且在众人有些畏惧的目光中让艾格西跟他回自己的办公室，而艾格西似乎也看出他真的生气了，出门时落后了半步。他恼怒的停下来抓住艾格西的手把他拉到自己身边。  
“哈利，哈利，别走这么快。我的课上的有什么问题吗？”艾格西被他拉的一个趔趄，嬉笑着想要蒙混过关。  
“你的课上的很好安文教授。”他冷静又讽刺的回答道。

办公室的门被砰地一声关上。  
“把你衣服脱了。”他简单明了的下达了指令。  
“哈利，白日宣淫不太…”没等艾格西嬉皮笑脸的把话说完，便被他暴怒打断。  
“盖瑞·安文，我说把衣服脱了。”  
而艾格西不得不收起脸上的嬉笑，知道这次不可能通过插科打诨蒙混过关，开始伸手解开自己的巫师袍。  
“内裤不用脱吧。”艾格西似乎想要进行个最后的抵抗。在并没有得到什么答复后彻底放弃动作，主动伸开手臂表示任他宰割。哈利拿出魔杖对着艾格西施展了范围更大显形咒。  
从脖子到小腿，大大小小的伤疤几乎横亘年轻人整个躯体。而左肩下最深的那一道淡红色痕迹几乎只差一点就到达心脏。

“哈利，哈利，别哭。”可他看到艾格西的眼圈红了，手忙脚乱的向他走过来似乎想要抱住他，又似乎想先遮一遮身上的痕迹。

“你别过来。我没有你这样的学生。”年轻人听到这句话有些尴尬的停在原地，随之也放弃了想要重新盖住身上的疤痕。  
“哈利。”艾格西叫了他一声，语气和整个人都软了下来，  
“这些只是看着唬人，其实大部分都是我有次不小心从山坡上滚下去了而已。”艾格西解释着，边小心翼翼的盯着他想要看看他是不是消气了。  
他退后一步坐在了办公室的小沙发上，也不再想要生吞活剥般盯着艾格西的身体，  
“你不该这么冒险，艾格西。”他说出这句话后，没有给年轻人继续解释的机会自顾自说着  
“如果这道伤口再深一点，你让我怎么办？”他伸手抚上走过来靠在他身侧年轻人的左肩，如果这个句子再长点，也许他的哽咽就没办法支撑自己讲完所有句子。而艾格西彻底慌了，手忙脚乱的想要安慰他，又被他愤怒的眼神制止不敢有所动作。

他从没真正生过艾格西的气，就像现在，当艾格西睁着一双小狗般充满渴望的眼神看着他说“哈利，我冷。”的时候，他知道自己这辈子都拿他没辙了，于是伸手解下自己的巫师袍披在艾格西身上。

“下次你的决定可以和我商量一下吗艾格西，你已经不只是我的学生了。”  
“哈利，我保证。”


End file.
